


My king, my beloved

by Bahar1182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm fucking orignal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Politics, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, wow I'm stealing ppl's ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Fandral was the only one who knew Loki's secret, and of course he didn't tell anyone and decided to enjoy his time with his boyfriend.They just never mentioned that in Thor Ragnarok because it wasn't relevant to the plot.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	My king, my beloved

Fandral walked close behind the Allfather. He was walking with so much pride, yet almost smooth and sneaky. Too young for his age. _'Oh my, this won't do.'_ The doors closed behind them and finally- after hours and hours of meeting with _those kinds_ of people- they were finally alone. "You know, you still don't really look like him." The Allfather turned around and changed back to an obviously annoyed Loki. How cute. "Oh! I'm sorry! Would you like to do it instead?!"

Fandral laughed. "I don't mean to offend you, dearest, but you could be more realistic." He stepped forward to hug Loki, only to feel the sharp dagger on his throat. "And what's realistic about you walking into the Allfather's room just like that?" He smirked as he took down his dagger. "People somehow refuse to doubt Allfather no matter what. He is more than their king. Odin was their ideals, their hope for a better tomorrow that had almost come true. As long as you keep the people happy they won't talk behind your back. The problem is the nobles, which I am trying to deal with!"

Oh my, Fandral had really pointed at something he shouldn't have. Loki was under stress. Although he would never admit to it, he had done this to save Thor. Because no matter how much of a good king Odin was, his anger was unbearable and his family was the one to take it.

Especially Loki.

Fandral still dreamed of a crying little boy. The boy had messy hair and was beaten up. He refused to let anyone heal him nor he told anyone who had done this to him. As the boy became a teenager, he would still sometimes end up bruised. But he stopped crying. Then he grew up, carrying all of those injuries on his soul. And now he was learning how hard it was to deal with everything as the king. He must hate that it didn't worth him getting beaten up.

Fandral hugged Loki from behind and started undressing him. "Come on now, let's get you to the bed." After undressing him Fandral picked him up and walked toward the bed, thinking how much weight Loki had lost. "Would you like me to stay by your side, my love?" Loki stared at him. "Don't you have a woman waiting for you in a bar somewhere?"

"I do."

"Then stay. I'll cut your throat if you leave my side."

He hugged Fandral and slowly played with his hair. "You know, I don't think this would last for long."

"How so?"

Loki's voice was getting sleepy. "Thor has left Midgard and it won't be long before he comes back home. And he'll know, he's not the fool I accuse him of being. And it'll be the end of me." Fandral changed their position. He put Loki's head on his chest and held him as tightly as he could. "Then I just have to help you escape, right?"

"I may be able to escape Thor, but I won't escape him."

With that, Loki fell silent.

Fandral always wondered who was this _him_.

**_**********_ **

"Good morning, my king." He smiled. As always, Loki didn't return the smile and just stared at him with absolute disgust. "I hate you."

"Is it because I'm the first person you see in the morning?"

"Yes. I want some tea. Get it ready while I go take a bath." Fandral sighed and watched him walk into the bathroom. When Loki felt sleepy he was like another person. No longer playful and emotional, just simply mean and bossy. Not that Fandral didn't like him this way.

As he walked into the kitchen, he thought about Loki's words. It was true that people who weren't close to the royal family thought Odin as an emotional, loving man. And Fandral probably was the only one who knew why Loki and Odin didn't get along, he was almost sure even Thor didn't know.

He went back to Allfather's room with tea and some sweets, knowing Loki would probably starve the entire day anyway. His body couldn't keep up with how much meat Odin consumed and he would throw up after every meal. But he would still eat it anyway, knowing how much it made the chef happy that the Allfather still enjoyed his meals.

"The head healer knows."

"WHAT?"

Loki sighed. "I fell asleep before telling you. She has figured out that I'm not Odin, but don't worry, she'll stay silent. Since she thinks I'm doing better than Odin." His voice had a hint of happiness by getting the recognition he always craved. He would never admit to it, of course.

"Fandral."

"Yes?"

"I need you to take care of something. There's an orphanage outside of the town, I'll draw you a map. I need you to go there, give them some supplies and be back before breakfast is over. Can you do it?" Fandral got closer to him. "Is it something you used to do before your fall?"

"No, I don't do that sort of thing. But my mother did and I need someone to take care of what she has left behind. I'm already managing her garden. He put a finger on Fandral's lips, who was trying to get a kiss. "You'll get your reward after the job is done."

**_**********_ **

If it was a normal day, Fandral would've stayed as long as he could and played with children (and flirted with teachers). But he rushed back and managed to get to the palace exactly when breakfast was finished. The Allfather looked at him and just walked away. But really, that was all Fandral needed.

He almost ran to Allfather's room and entered without knocking. Because the real Loki was waiting for him there. "How rude, you should ask for permission before entering." Fandral felt himself almost attacking Loki, not being able to keep his hands off him anymore. "I don't need to. You're mine."

Loki smiled. "You need to learn to control yourself, darling. Or else we might get caught on the throne or something."

"Are you suggesting...? Because I'd love to make you scream my name on that golden room." That had Loki laughing. "Maybe someday... we'll send everybody on a vacation."

"I'd love that." And he kissed Loki.

_************** _

It's okay. It's fine. Thor's not near and Heimdall won't mess up things until Thor's back in Asgard. Thanos can't catch him here. Nothing can ruin this.

He won't let them ruin this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote, I'm so tired but my mind refused to let go of it. So I hope y'all (especially my lovely twitter friends whom I wrote this for them) enjoy it. Also my English bad=)


End file.
